4 little Words, That Changed our Lives, Forever
by helena-allison
Summary: Santana and Brittany have lived a wonderful-not-yet-married life. Santana is planning on proposing, but then Brittany asks for something,something else Santana isn't quite sure she's ready for yet, She's only 28.
1. Chapter 1

Santana jumped as she heard the phone ring. She quickly picked it up and answered. "Hey Britt! What's up?" she said into the phone, shuffling through some files. God, being a lawyer is so boring. Santana thought. All she really wanted was to make music again. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Brittany's voice.

"We need to talk" Brittany said in her best serious voice, but it ended up sounding-not-so-serious but actually pretty funny. Both girls laughed for about 15 seconds, then got serious again.

"Yes Britt? What do we need to talk about? You've never been this serious."

"Well, this is a very serious topic... I've thought about it ever since we graduated, when this would happen, because I knew it would happen...but now were both 27 and it hasn't happened yet..."

Santana gulped. "Britt, what are you talking about? "She felt the tears trying to come past in her eyes as she thought of only 1 thing Brittany could be talking about. "Are you talking about...breaking up?" Santana almost said divorce, but she realized they weren't even married, though how much she wanted to be. She once almost bought an engagement ring, but she just didn't have the guts.

"No Sanny! I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens. It's something else."

Santana let out a sigh of relief. " So what is it?"

Santana heard Brittany gulp and the heard her mutter something. "I want..."

"I can't hear you baby..."

"I want a child."

Santana froze. A child. She wanted one too. "Like, a foster child, or an actual baby, that would come from one of us? "

"I want...to get pregnant. I want to carry it. Even if it means slight danger from me being a dance teacher and all...I want it."

"Okay honey. We'll talk later, when I get home."

"Okay San. Love you. Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps. This is my first fic by the way, so sorry if it's really bad.

* * *

"Sanny!" Britt yelled as Santana opened the door and and came into their old-style little brick house. Brittany gave her a giant hug, and pecked her on the cheek."Hay Brittany." Santana said quietly.

"What's wrong Sanny?" Brittany frowned, giving Santana the puppy dog face.

"Brittany..." she sighed sitting down next to her girlfriend. "I got fired today. I don't think we can manage a baby at the moment, I'm sorry, I really am..." she continued a few tears sliding down her cheek. "san, please, you can get another job! Please..."

Santana looked up and took her girlfriend hand holding their intertwined hands close to her chest "We can withstand anything."

Brittany smiled as she walked into the school the next day. She was a dance teacher at an exclusive performing arts high school. She smiled as her star student, Mary Daniels, walked up. "Hey Mrs. Pierce, what's making you so happy?" Mary teased jokingly. Brittany smirked and whispered in her ear "My girlfriend and I are having a baby"

Mary squealed "That's awesome Mrs. Pierce! "

"Thanks Mary, but, don't tell Ms. Fabray, please?"

Mary smiled and said "My lips are sealed." Before running off to drama class.

* * *

Brittany walked to the teachers lounge, seeing her favorite teacher there, other than herself of course, Ms. Quinn Fabray sitting alone at a table. She got some coffee and sat down across from Quinn. "Hey!" Quinn smiled as Brittany sat down.

"What's up, you seem happy today?" Quinn smiled. "Oh, wait don't tell me! Let me guess! Are you and Santana getting married?"

Brittany sighed and shook her head. "Nope. 2 more guesses."

"Ummmmm... I don't know, just tell me!"

"Fine. Me and Santana have decided were going to...have a baby!"

"What! Brittany that's awesome! Who's going to carry it?"

"Were going to the doctor's later tonight, to see who's better fit to, but I'm secretly hoping it's me" Brittany said bouncing up and down in her chair.

"You must call me right after the appointment and tell me everything!"

"KK." Britt said standing up. She hugged Quinn goodbye and walked out, going back to the dance room right before class.

* * *

Santana and Brittany sat in the doctor's office, eager to get the test results. They smiled at eachother and intertwined their hands as came in. Dr. Tanner was very beautiful through Santana's eyes, with her long, flowing blonde hair, and perfect build. Brittany and her once had an odd discussion with eachother about if they were going to have a threesome with anyone, who would they want it to be. Santana said , Brittany said either Quinn or her old college friend, who is now a cheerleading coach at the school Quinn and her work at, Kaylie. Santana secretly hoped they would try that one day.

"So..." Lauren Tanner started. "The test results have come back. If Santana were to carry this baby..." the doctor slowly sat down " Chances are, the baby would end up...having Downs Syndrome. I'm sorry. But, if Brittany were to carry it, chances are more pointing towards a completely normal baby."

Brittany squealed with delight. "Okay, I think me and San will agree that I should..."

Santana nodded.

"So, should we start thinking about, a donor, or something?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, you can start trying as soon as you figure out your donor... Now, remember it may take some time for it to actually work, but keep trying, okay?" Dr. Tanner said.

"Okay, We'll come back soon, Dr. Tanner." Brittany smiled, standing up, Santana soon followed. They left quickly.

* * *

When they were home, Santana started dinner and Brittany called Quinn, up in their Bedroom. "Quinn! Guess what?"

"What Brittany?"

"I'm going to carry the baby!"

"That's amazing Britt! Who's going to be your donor?"

"We don't know, Santana really doesn't want to use her brother, we already discussed that..."

"Hold on a second, Britt. I'll be right back" The phone was silent for about 2 and a half minutes before Quinn said something "I think I've found you guys a donor. My boyfriend said if you guys were up to it he would gladly do it."

"Oh my god, thank you Quinn! Wait a second, Would that mean, you would technically be our baby's stepmother!"

"Oh, yes!"

"I'll talk to Santana about it. I've gotta go. Bye Quinnie"

"Bye"

"Brittany! Dinner!"

"KK Sanny"

Brittany ran down the stairs greeting her wife with a giant hug. "Quinnie has offered her boyfriend to be our donor."

"Oh my god, Brittany that's perfect. The unholy Trinity forever, right?"

"Yes Santana! So can I tell her we accept?"

"Yes Brittany! Yes!"

"Yay!"

"Quinnie!" Brittany said dashing into the teachers lounge. "Santana and I agree, your boyfriend will be our donor."

"Yay!"

"When can we, start trying?" Brittany said quietly.

"Anytime, he wants for it to be soon, so how about...tonight?"

"Okay, how about, 7:30?"

"My house, see ya later Britt"

Brittany stood and walked away...

* * *

This was a little long, but do you like it? Please review! Also, tell me if you want a girl or boy and some names you like maybe? Love ya guys!

Helena


End file.
